


After Thought

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Series: All We Had Was Paris Series [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Before there was Kate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Paris (City), Past Relationship(s), past Neal/OC, there was an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wondered what happened to him.</p>
<p>originally posted on 07/02/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Thought

Ever few days, Neal would spread the white foam across his jawline and around his lips. Using his sharp razor, he removed his stubby, dark brown facial hair. He usually took one more look in the mirror and made sure he didn’t miss a spot. If everything was in order, a gleaming smile appeared on his face.  
  
Neal was a perfectionist; everything molded impeccably. From his appearances to the cleanliness of his apartment, nothing was out of place. It drove his former lovers crazy, but they became accustomed to it.  
  
During his separation from Kate, he had a “fling” with another man. He enjoyed his company. It made his days go by quicker as well as establishing a new clientele, to whom Neal could steal from.  
  
Unfortunately, it was only temporality. It ended before it could possibly start. Kate consumed his mind more often than exploring a deeper relationship with him. And when he spotted Kate in the crowded streets of Paris, he took the opportunity to chase after her.  
  
Neal regretted abandoning the relationship and not saying goodbye to him; but, the memory of his tender fingers rubbing the cream across his face was precious. And even the thought of the man’s delicate lips running across his face after the shave aroused a chuckle.  
  
Sometimes Neal wondered what happened to him. Did he still lived in Paris? Did he still hold an old gauge or moved on? Did he still think of him?  
  
What would happen if Sara met him? Would she feel threaten or not give it any much thought?  
  
Perhaps Neal will never know. It was, after all, a one chance meeting. In the meantime, he needed a shave.


End file.
